


Сто восемь ударов

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, High School, Incest, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Reflection, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: После матча Суна падает на спину выжатый в ноль и в состоянии совершенного покоя. Суна поднимается огорошенный и влюблённый.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Сто восемь ударов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> Сто восемь ударов колокола возвещают приход Нового года в Японию.

_  
_

Август

__  


В самом-самом начале Суна только мысленно тыкает прутиком свои очень новые и очень непонятные пока что переживания, плоховато понимая, с какой стороны и самому-то к ним подступиться. Позже, спустя гигабайт сёдзё-манги и пачки романтических дорам, разбавленных куда более приятными лично Суне хоррорами (но, увы, ужастики абсолютно бесполезны, если пытаешься понять что-то о людях и чувствах, и о чувствах к людям), вся невнятная и очень надоедливая эмоциональная фигня ложится на полочки чуть лучше. Может быть, спасибо мировому культурному наследию. Может быть, Суна просто любит много думать о том, о чём не следует, и иногда это даёт плоды.

Суна Ринтаро по жизни много думает, много наблюдает, много анализирует, но все процессы обычно упираются в волейбол — он быстро понимает, что есть способы управлять противником помимо движений и прыжков самих по себе. Можно говорить с людьми по ту сторону сетки, можно смотреть туда, куда они ожидают, а потом резко срываться в противоположную сторону. Можно выводить их из себя, совсем чуть-чуть, совсем немножко; и смотреть, что будет. Скорее всего что-нибудь интересное, но это только применительно к площадке. За её пределами обычно Суне всё равно, какие там механизмы движут людьми, включая его самого.

Всё равно.

Было.

Было всё равно.

Спасибо, что на улице август и на улице каникулы. Каникулы издавна были созданы для того, чтобы в дни без волейбольных тренировок до рези в глазах поглощать внезапный контент. Иногда и тренировки не помеха — контент вприкуску с самокопаниями, оказывается, засасывает ещё сильнее.

— Ты вообще спишь? — уточняет Аран, когда они случайно пересекаются в сортире и в зеркале над раковиной видны сунины круги под глазами во всей красе.

— Иногда, — хмыкает Суна. Он нарочно, очень напоказ, оттягивает нижнее веко сильно-сильно вниз. Аран закатывает глаза и бормочет под нос что-то о том, как послал же им бог невероятно увлекательный набор перваков в прошлом году.

Кто-то (начинается на Кита, заканчивается на сан) суёт Суне под смятую одежду в шкафчике женьшеневый чай. Если бы всё было так легко.

Черту под всеми самокопательными бдениями подводит сон, где Суна Ринтаро одиноко противостоит армии зомби и записывает видеодневник о происходящем. Проснувшись, Суна ничего не помнит о кровавой резне (а жаль), зато очень отчётливо помнит своё приветствие воображаемой камере: «Здравствуйте, я Суна Ринтаро, и у меня краш на моего лучшего друга и на его брата». Наверное, лучше и не скажешь.

С известной долей уверенности решить, кто из Мий подразумевается под лучшим другом, а кто под братом такового, он бы всё равно не смог, но это и не так уж много значения имеет в реальности. Здесь Суна — самый обыкновенный японский школьник предвыпускного года. Никаких ебанутых историй с ним не происходит, так что нивелировать ебанутость его краша настолько нечем, что даже обидно.

В самом обычном тренировочном лагере самая обычная волейбольная команда школы Инаризаки играет в правду или действие. Кита отказывается на первом же круге — задолго до того, как очередь вообще доходит до него. Не боится ни правды, ни действия, просто отрицает игру как явление. Ацуму, напротив, вертится нетерпеливым ужом. Сам Суна подпирает макушкой рёбра Осаму, ржёт над чужими действиями и успевает параллельно переставлять конфеты местами в мобильной игрушке. Когда доходит до него, он получает самый стандартный и очевидный вопрос, какой только может быть.

— Тебе кто-нибудь нравится сейчас, Суна-кун?

— Нет, — мгновенно отвечает Суна. Конфеты прыгают перед глазами, и он очень старательно не отрывает от них взгляда. Задавший вопрос сокомандник, кажется, разочарованно вздыхает.

— Пиздишь как дышишь, Сунарин, — вскрикивает Ацуму и тыкает в него пальцем. «Ты бы ещё погромче орал», слышится недовольный голос Киты откуда-то сзади. Суне звуки капитанского недовольства ударяются прямо в затылок, а у Осаму как будто чуть напрягается бок. Главное, чтобы не решил встать — лежать, привалившись к нему, слишком удобно, и отказываться от этого Суна точно не хочет.

— Пиздишь-пиздишь-пиздишь, — повторяет Ацуму и нависает над ним. — Пиздишь.

— Нет, — повторяет Суна и наконец отвлекается от мобильной игрушки, чтобы посмотреть снизу вверх в цепкие прищуренные глаза. — Нет. Мне вообще люди не нравятся.

— Цуму, — тихо говорит Осаму и дёргает его за край шорт. — Отъебись.

Сердце Суны Ринтаро делает то, что можно через метафорическое огрубление обозначить как кульбит — что-то такое, на чём скорее специализируются представители других видов спорта, гимнастических или там фигурного катания. Что-то из категории, когда прыжок перестаёт быть просто прыжком и выполняет не столько роль функциональную, сколько волнующую и берущую за душу. Оценки за артистизм, вот это всё. Как-то так сердце сейчас прыгает.

И это не становится сюрпризом, это не значит, что на Суну обрушивается внезапное и неожиданное осознание — не первый кульбит, не последний. Он его уже хорошо знает и ждёт, потому что Суна Ринтаро сейчас действительно врёт прямо в лицо Ацуму, опираясь на бок Осаму. Потому что невзирая на всю нелюбовь Суны к людям, которые ему действительно в массе своей не нравятся (то единственное место, где он сказал правду), вот эти конкретные два — нравятся очень сильно.

Один упрямый и навязчивый, требующий ответа во что бы то ни стало; второй спокойный и равнодушный, предлагающий заткнуться не ради защиты Суны, а ради обережения от шума самого себя.

Сердце прыгает в художественную гимнастику, мозг подсказывает — будут у тебя картинки, видения и фантазии про то, как Осаму сдёрнул шорты до конца и Ацуму остался стоять перед ними обоими с голыми бёдрами, которые (в тех картинках и видениях) можно было бы трогать хоть руками, хоть языком. Суна и Осаму непременно трогали бы оба, с двух сторон.

Не первый такой образ, не первый такой кульбит. Не последний тоже. 

«Не злись ^^~», Суна пишет Ацуму сразу, как только тот с максимально недовольной миной шлепается по другую сторону Осаму. Всем своим видом Ацуму выказывает, сколь глубоко нанесённое ему оскорбление, и в ответ на завибрировавший в кармане телефон просто сразу перегибается через брата и тыкает Суне под нос средний палец.

— Я могу уйти, — меланхолично комментирует Осаму, и Суна с Ацуму мгновенно цепляются за него с двух сторон, чтобы даже помыслить не мог о том, как куда-то двинется от них.

Кульбит.

Вся жизнь Суны с некоторых пор — один сплошной кульбит.

Ещё в средней школе многие одноклассники перешёптывались о своих любовных метаниях, но до Суны доходит поздно, как до того самого жирафа. Ему успевает исполниться семнадцать, зато тогда-то прилетает сразу двойным топором в голову, несущим вполне единое влюблённое чувство. Единое, потому что Суна не то чтобы влюбляется в них параллельно, с мыслью, что вдруг повезёт хоть не с одним, так с другим; он влюбляется в обоих братьев Мия сразу, полным комплектом. Либо вдвоём, либо никак, такой вот дурацкий максимализм.

Игра сворачивается после нескольких кругов, пока наконец даже Ацуму не начинает клевать носом, а Кита выполняет свою капитанскую функцию и не загоняет всех спать. Невыспавшиеся игроки — так себе игроки, цитирует Кита бабушку, и есть в этом утверждении своя безусловная правда. Суна всё равно сначала долго ворочается, слушает, как на футоне рядом сопит в подушку Осаму. По другую сторону от него — Ацуму; если чуть приподняться на локтях, сразу видно, как его подушка уже съехала куда-то чуть не к пояснице, а половина одеяла почему-то оказалась на брате. Так близко они сейчас втроём, как всегда на выездах.

Очень велико искушение закрыть глаза, навоображать себе всякого по полной программе и подрочить на ночь, но чтобы нормально подрочить, надо сползать с футона и тихонько шуршать в душевую, а двигаться уже лениво. Думать о фигне Суне, понятное дело, не лениво ни капли, но лучше таки и этим заниматься в состоянии недвижимости.

Есть безусловная правда и в том, что раз он никогда бы не смог сказать, кто из Мий ему лучший друг (оба два — единственный верный ответ), то и влюбиться по отдельности было бы странно.

Кому-то кажется, что их нельзя разъединить из-за того, что они слишком одинаковые и слишком цельные вместе, и вообще всегда вместе. Это если смотреть снаружи, наверное, можно попасться на такую удочку. Суна смотрит изнутри. Суна не зря с обоими лучший друг. Суна не может расклеить, потому что Мия Ацуму слишком отличается от Мии Осаму, а Мия Осаму ни капли не Мия Ацуму. Два неуловимо, но бесконечно разных человека. Ему хочется обоих.

Хочется обнимать обоих, обоих знать на вкус от разноцветных макушек до пяток единого сорок третьего размера. Обоих держать за руки.

Выбрать одного — значит с кем-то из двоих быть меньше, выбрать одного значит от второго отказаться. Суна не готов. Не хочет, не собирается. Желать двоих сразу — значит желать всё то же самое, что у них уже есть, просто немного больше. Опаздывать на уроки не только потому что заболтались о трансляции матча, а ещё и потому что целовались до пересохших губ в углу спортплощадки, например. Сразу все трое, да.

Когда Суна окончательно смиряется, в его голове текст для потенциальной видеозаписи а-ля герой зомбиапокалипсиса трансформируется в «Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Суна Ринтаро, и если вы ищете неведомую ёбаную хуйню, то вы её нашли». И ничего дурного он на самом-то деле не видит в том. Есть некоторые неудобства, да, но жизнь вообще не всегда удобная, особенно если играешь в волейбол, и к тому же — в школе Инаризаки.

\\\\\

__

_Начало октября_

— Как думаешь, кто из них лучший? — спрашивает как-то раз Кита Шинске. Основная тренировка уже окончена, но некоторым безумцам всегда мало. Суне не нравится в безумиях участвовать, но нравится смотреть — нравится, как Ацуму едва заметно приподнимает уголок рта при подаче, нравится, как Осаму ругается сквозь зубы, если не удаётся принять. Вне площадки не слышно, но Суна может угадать просто по движению губ. Кита стоит рядом с ним, завернувшись в полотенце, тоже следит за тем, как оба Мии не могут остановиться. Суна наконец-то вытаскивает из сумки сок и булку — Осаму купил ему ещё в перерыве между уроками, но раньше всё было недосуг, а сейчас можно на законных основаниях потормозить с ответом.

Он протыкает сок трубочкой.

— Никто. Вместе.

Для Суны вопрос слишком многозначный. На идею выбрать для себя самого он забил практически сразу, как только вообще осознал, что чувствует. Выбирать по всяким там волейбольным показателям ему просто лень.

— Но если бы надо было выбрать одного? — Кита неумолим. Он не говорит, зачем, почему, для чего надо выбрать — особенно Суне-то, ладно ещё самому Ките, но Суна не капитан и не тренер. Зачем ему вообще выбирать. Суна молчит, меланхолично цедит сок, отщипывает булку. Смотрит на площадку, где эти два тренируют подачу, и Осаму задирает край майки, чтобы вытереть ей пот со лба. Суна смотрит на его твёрдый (даже с лавки видно) пресс, пока Ацуму, наклонившись, не закрывает обзор. Растягивает задние мышцы бедра, вот это всё. Теперь Суна смотрит на то, как на выпяченной вверх заднице Ацуму натягивается ткань спортивных шорт. Зачем всё-таки Суна вляпался в командный спорт с постоянными коллективными тренировками, напомните ему кто-нибудь?

Кита не повторяет вопрос, Кита вообще ненавидит повторять дважды, но вопрос от этого никуда не девается, и Суна знает, что Кита хочет услышать ответ.

— Нет, — говорит он. Мятый пакетик сока прицельно летит в мусорку. — Я не могу выбрать.

У Суны Ринтаро, по общепринятому мнению, эмоциональный диапазон зубочистки, и первый человек, который категорически не готов спорить с этим утверждением, — сам Суна, но как его при таком диапазоне угораздило влюбиться сразу в двоих, видимо, есть величайшая загадка мироздания. Вряд ли когда-нибудь у загадки появится ответ.

— Так нельзя, — скучающим голосом отвечает Кита. Конечно, нельзя, по правилам всегда надо железной рукой ранжировать всех так, чтобы на одном месте был один человек. По правилам надо влюбляться за один раз в одного человека. По правилам не надо влюбляться в двоих сразу, а тем более — в двоих близнецов.

Но если делать вид, что Кита Шинске ничего не говорил и мнения не высказывал, а их беседы про выбор не существовало, то есть шанс и на то, что правила тоже не будут существовать. По крайней мере, они не будут играть ровным счётом никакой роли в жизни Суны Ринтаро и в событиях вокруг него. Домой Суна идёт пешком с близнецами — районы у них разные, но соседние. Ближе друг к другу, чем каждый из них к школе. Кита уезжает один на электричке. 

Втроём они делают крюк к воде, потому что всегда приятно дойти до набережной, особенно в последние дни неустойчивого тепла, когда гладь залива ещё не очень страшно трогать хотя бы ладонью и на секунду. Ацуму, конечно, плюёт на то, что пальцы медленно деревенеют от соприкосновения с водой, зачёрпывает целую горсть и выливает Осаму за шиворот. Они гоняются друг за другом — Осаму матерится, жалеет намокшую ветровку, а Ацуму визжит в ответ, что может хоть так эта ветровка перекочует к нему. Суна флегматично снимает их на телефон, мысленно делая зарубки на особо цветистых ругательствах. Если бы он мог, то возможно заключил бы пари сам с собой о том, угодит ли в итоге Ацуму в воду со всей дури и промокнет ли насквозь всеми своими метром восемьюдесятью, куда там ветровке.

(Нет, не угодил.)

На самом деле обычно так и выходит: Суна редко напрямую бесоёбит вместе с ними, больше фиксирует особо удачные моменты в память телефона и отпускает подначивающие комментарии то одному, то другому. И всё равно никому из них не пришло бы в голову сомневаться в том, что он тут необходим и незаменим, должен быть непременно. На двоих бесоёбство у близнецов совсем другое. Злее проходит, хуже заканчивается, наверное. Не дело Суны оценивать, какие они вдвоём друг с другом, но сложно полностью удержаться, когда невольно пытаешься оценить свою роль в чужой жизни.

А впрочем, роль имеющаяся, какая бы ни была прекрасная, всё равно не совсем та, какой хочется. Почти идеальная, но отстает от идеала ровно на то расстояние, которое перешагнуть невозможно никогда. Идеал тот и сформулировать-то сложновато, пусть бы и просто для самого себя. Всё равно трудно.

Как это сказать вот? «Я хочу облизать тебе пресс, а ещё чтобы твой брат искусал мне все бёдра и чтобы желательно всё это происходило одновременно?» Суну передёргивает, когда он представляет, как произносит что-то такое, но сам образ ему нравится. Ужасно, конечно, но что делать, раз он таки уже влюблён и уже принял это чувство в голове как данность. Влюблён в двух людей, которые любят друг друга и в каком-то роде, наверное, Суну тоже любят — если считать, что Ацуму вообще способен на любовь, а Осаму способен любить кого-то больше еды.

Вероятность того, что Суна бы понравился им обоим сразу и так, как надо, стремится к нулю, но всё равно предположить, что оно свершилось можно, а вот что оно свершилось и не в формате тупорылого любовного треугольника — не получается совсем, не в окружающей Суну реальности. Из треугольника он бы неизменно вышел в проигрыше. Он не может выбрать. Или не хочет. Или не может, потому что не хочет, или наоборот. Замкнутый круг, но и такая фигура лучше теоретического треугольника.

Дома гнусавит телевизор, мама с кем-то неразборчиво говорит по телефону поверх вечерних новостей, и Суна просто тихо прошмыгивает к себе в комнату. Лежит на кровати на животе, листает соцсети, листает переписки. Чат команды, чаты персональные с каждым из участников — не всегда будешь писать «я опаздываю тока не убивайте ;;;;;» сразу всем, особенно если среди всех есть Кита. Постепенно из таких сообщений складываются хоть и небольшие, но переписки с каждым из парней. С кем-то чаты длиннее, но всё равно не дотягивают до мегабайт логов с Миями. Есть чат втроём с близнецами — немного оргвопросов, много ужасных мемов от Ацуму, жалоб на учителей и на Киту, периодические фотки еды из твиттера с вопросами Суны, может ли Осаму сделать такое вот? Обычно Осаму никогда не пробовал и скорее всего пробовать не хочет (датская башня из кружочков, политая глазурью, Суна, серьёзно?), но думает, что мог бы.

Интересно, если бы Суна влюбился в двоих разом, но это были бы Кита и Ацуму, или Осаму и Кита, или вовсе Кита и Аран, не задев ни одного из Мий, было бы легче? Или труднее? Аргументы за труднее придумать особо не выходит, но с легче тоже напряжно. Наверное, для начала надо убрать из вводных Киту. Очень сложно лично Суне было бы влюбиться в человека, которого не подколешь и не ткнёшь в слабости за неимением тех самых слабостей. Который воплощает совершенство от макушки до кончиков ног.

Суна ни в чём не совершенен и не стремится, и близнецы от этого понятия далеки точно так же, как и он, и значит к нему-то как раз близки.

Он зарывается лицом в подушку, из телефона играет какая-то рандомная подборка музыки. Тихо играет, и на том тебе спасибо, Суна Ринтаро из совсем недавнего прошлого, что поставил громкость на минимум. Было бы здорово хоть с кем-то поговорить про всякие специфические форматы расширения эмоционального диапазона, но невозможно представить, кто готов был бы такое слушать и не считать Суну извращенцем-фетишистом. Самый добрый из всех его друзей — это безусловно Аран, особенно если поднапрячься и произнести его имя с требующимся там по всем законам Л, а не стандартным японским Р. Но вряд ли и Аран готов к излияниям подобного рода.

Наверное, даже если бы Суна решился и рассказал кому угодно про то, как не может выбрать, вот вообще никак не в состоянии, хочет обоих сразу или не хочет ни одного, то любой человек решил бы, что это из-за того, что близнецы. Ну типа, как минимум на вид одинаковые? На самом деле наоборот — из-за того, что разные. Суна видит миллион различий во всём, он бы их и внешне никогда не перепутал. Самоуверенно, но факт. 

Если бы Осаму и Ацуму оба сразу отрастили натуральный цвет волос, Суна бы всё равно сказал, кто есть кто. Хоть в лицо, хоть со спины. Они разные. Они, может быть, сами не подозревают обо всех различиях, которые видит Суна, но просто им и не нужно такой вот внимательности, они-то всегда в любой момент знают, кто есть кто.

В итоге Суна заводит анонимную амеблу, сто раз выверяет, что там однозначно нет никаких, вот даже самых малюсеньких, указаний на его личность, закрывает на стопицот замков и сливает водопад накопившихся в голове иероглифов. Становится пусто. Становится легче. Завтра он накопит новые.

__

_Год и ещё немного назад_

Где-то в начале последнего триместра средней школы мама говорит:

— Мы скоро переедем.

Суна отвечает:

— Хорошо.

И потом мама спрашивает, будет ли он скучать. Переживает ли он, волнуется ли. Не то что если переживает и волнуется, то они смогут не переезжать; маму переводят по работе, а сказать работе «нет» довольно сложно. Просто, видимо, хочет понять, как себя с ним вести и как организовывать переезд. Суна говорит: «Не буду, мне не по кому». Всё равно сейчас пришлось бы идти в другую школу, так что какая разница.

На деле он начинает скучать практически сразу, заранее, и до окончания учебного года, вместе с которым для него — по крайней мере сейчас — заканчивается и жизнь в Токио, успевает вовсю отскучать своё. Просто это не те виды скучания, когда пытаешься наобщаться с друзьями на целую жизнь вперёд. Ему правда не по кому: только по Токио. Суна любит Токио, ему нравится там жить, нравится его видеть, нравится его любить — насколько вообще может любить и знать необъятный Токио просто школьник, в свободное от уроков время в основном играющий в волейбол или телефон. Но Суне достаточно своего района, спутанных линий метро, выездов на волейбольные соревнования, чтобы любить. В последний день перед отъездом он смотрит на свою токийскую транспортную карточку и невольно пытается угадать, когда воспользуется ей в следующий раз.

— В Кобэ тоже хорошо, — говорит мама и треплет его по непослушным торчащим волосам. Суна кивает и залезает вглубь кабины грузовика, нанятого маминой работой. Он немного играет, потом спит. Просыпается уже в Кансае — ещё не Кобэ, но уже окраина Осаки. На самом деле не так уж отличается от места, где они жили. В какой-то степени, думает Суна, ему повезло: они переезжают не на Хоккайдо, где ему, возможно, пришлось бы переквалифицироваться в лыжника из волейболиста, и не в какую-нибудь другую страну. Один парень из его класса в середине первого года средней школы узнал, что его отца отправляют в Норвегию, и потом все дни напролёт вместо уроков пытался учить норвежский. По крайней мере, Суна остаётся там, где говорят на японском.

Понятие того же самого языка, впрочем, немного размывается для него в первый же раз, когда он невольно гипнотизируется самим звучанием речи у тётушки на рынке, а потом ещё как-то сидит на клумбе и подслушивает ругань двух пожилых соседей. Слова вроде бы те же самые, что в Токио, но некоторые совсем другие. Некоторые произносят иначе. В новом классе с ним нарочно говорят утрированным диалектом, ржут над тем, как Суна подвисает — не всегда добро ржут поначалу, но быстро перестают, когда понимают, что он подвисает в любом случае и в ответ на любые разговоры часто предпочитает молчать. Мантра «Если это игнорировать, оно уйдёт» срабатывает для Суны в таких случаях почти всегда. Игнорировать попросту кажется единственным пригодным вариантом.

Он пытается немного копировать кансайскую речь, но по собственным ощущениям выходит какое-то «я не говорить кансайбен» — и на нормальный японский не похоже, и на местный диалект не тянет, просто непонятная фигня. Суна возвращается к привычному выговору, одноклассники вскоре перестают тренировать его понимание кансайбена. 

Волейбольный клуб в школе Инаризаки сильнее, чем был в его средней, но это всё неважно. Суна спокойно относится к скамейке, спокойно относится к пребыванию в игре. Бросать играть не хочется, но не то чтобы он когда бы то ни было ставил себе цель быть незаменимым, обязательным от первой до последней минуты игроком. Сильная команда опять же означает высокую вероятность попасть на национальные соревнования, национальные соревнования означают попасть в Токио. Понятно, что в Кобэ есть жизнь и Суна быстро к ней привыкает, но после Токио немного тесно и внезапно — чуть более одиноко. Суна любит быть один и любит не разговаривать, но в маленьком Кобэ и в школе, где все говорят не совсем как он, это давит немного сильнее. Самую малость, почти незаметно. Но всё равно.

Ему не с кем видеться в Токио, но там словно бы сам город и есть его друг, с которым можно делиться чем угодно и он обязательно поймёт. Токио знал Суну всяким и принимал любым, пусть он сам от Токио знал только крошечные кусочки. Без Токио нормально, но чуть-чуть не так, как надо.

Если сам Кобэ — гораздо меньше того, к чему Суна привык, то волейбольный зал школы Инаризаки — напротив, куда как больше того, где он тренировался все предыдущие годы. От габаритов зала и от стоящих в дальнем застеклённом шкафу всяких наград слегка накатывает синдром самозванца, но Суна быстро запинывает своего внутреннего самозванца ногами. Нечего тут разводить, всё он сможет. И сыграется с кем угодно, в волейбол играть — чай, не дружбу водить, а намного проще.

Рядом с ним на лавку падает крашеный чувак со скучающим взглядом, судя по всему — такой же новичок. На Суну тот едва бросает взгляд, но потом толкает его коленкой, пока лезет в рюкзак, и, наверное, решив, что деваться некуда, решает заговорить.

— Осаму, — говорит крашеный и вытаскивает из рюкзака банан. Потом спохватывается и добавляет перед тем, как этот самый банан начать чистить: — Мия. Мия Осаму.

— Суна, — хихикает Суна в ответ. — Суна Ринтаро. А ничего, что ешь перед тренировкой?

У Осаму глаза не просто скучающие, а вовсе полуприкрытые — как будто ему всё равно на окружающий мир настолько, что даже лень за ним наблюдать в полную силу. Банан он тоже жуёт лениво, вызывая вопросы о том, успеет ли вообще доесть до начала общей практики.

— Это можно, — нехотя отвечает Осаму. Наверное, от кого-то ещё Суна посчитал бы это недружелюбием и вежливым намёком, что лучше отъебаться, но Осаму такой энергосберегающий во всех своих действиях, что ему скорее просто неохота лишний раз произносить очевидные для самого себя истины. Немного напоминает Суне его собственный подход к общению с окружающими.

В зал заходит вице-капитан, второгодка Кита Шинске, и ещё один крашеный (примерно в цвет пресловутого банана, шкурку от которого Осаму сейчас с некоторой брезгливостью держит в руке) человек, и Суна мгновенно понимает, почему Осаму по привычке представляется просто по имени, а о фамилии в отличие от всех однокашников вспоминает позже. На первый взгляд вице-капитан школы Инаризаки сейчас о чем-то спорит с точной копией Осаму — если не считать цвета волос и того, что Суне уже сложно представить, как Осаму о чем-то спорит в открытую. Не то что в той стороне идёт разговор на повышенных тонах; Кита бы, вероятно, такого вовсе не допустил, да и второй близнец Мия всё же не производит впечатления вспыльчивого резкого человека. Но всё равно искрит упрямым несогласием.

— Ацуму, — говорит Осаму. — Мой брат, Мия Ацуму.

Ацуму подходит к ним с максимально недовольной миной и сразу же начинает жаловаться на какие-то пробы, которые им будут проводить тренер, капитан и, собственно, всё тот же Кита. Разговоры об этом вроде бы шли с самого начала, ещё когда Суна заявление писал в команду — мол, никому позиций не дадут по позициям из средней школы, всех будут смотреть заново, спустят три шкуры (по словам ещё одного второгодки), а только потом расставят по местам. Ацуму, очевидно, считает, что его талант на любой позиции, кроме связующего, зароют в землю.

На глаза ему попадается сунина бутылка воды. Крышечку Ацуму сворачивает в мгновение, а в следующее воды нет уже минимум наполовину, Суна даже сказать ничего не успевает.

— Тоже рад знакомству, — говорит он. Ацуму смотрит прямо ему в глаза первый раз за всё время:

— А, прости, я думал, это его.

Кивает на брата, конечно, но на самом деле очевидно, что ни грамма правды в словах нет. Просто было всё равно, чья это вода, зачем она тут стоит, нужна ли кому-то ещё. Ацуму была нужна в тот момент, значит можно хватать и будет хватать.

— По крайней мере, хорошо, что думал, — отвечает Суна. Осаму сдавленно хрюкает рядом. Ацуму вскидывает брови до самой желтушной чёлки и улыбается. Воду, впрочем, допивает.

Суна думал, что в новой школе он будет примериваться к людям почти до самого выпускного и близкие друзья у него появятся примерно за неделю до того, как он перейдёт на следующий этап. Жизнь оборачивается так, что с первой же волейбольной тренировки он уходит с целыми двумя друзьями — быть может, не сразу прыгнув в близость, но с очевидным заделом на то, что скоро таковая появится.

На следующий день во время обеденной перемены он, как обычно, засовывает в уши наушники и погружается в пучину ютубовских рекомендаций. Но посреди летсплея «Обители Зла» его дёргает за рукав одноклассник и отказывается отцепиться даже после того, как Суна никак не реагирует. Приходится вытащить наушники и посмотреть туда, куда всё тот же одноклассник бесцеремонно тычет пальцем.

— Ну офигеть, уж думал, не дозовусь, — говорит банановый близнец Ацуму. Не совсем понятно, пытается ли он умереть от недостатка внимания или радуется, что эффект таки есть. В любом случае Суна не совсем понимает, что от него хотят, но к ним подходит.

— Суна, — Осаму чешет нос, — пойдёшь с нами матч Ушиваки смотреть?

Суна очень смутно представляет себе, кто такой Ушивака, и ему никогда особо не нравились коллективные разборы матчей. Конечно, он соглашается.

__

_Декабрь_

Токио, наверное, был тем городом, с которым Суна дружил. Кобэ становится тем, в котором Суна дружит с людьми, — он раскрывается постепенно, медленно и не сразу, параллельно с тем, как для Суны раскрываются оба Мии, а он сам — им. Внезапно такая жизнь на поверку ничуть не хуже той, которую Суна знал и любил. Кобэ не Токио, но ему и не нужно им быть. Кобэ обретает душу и исподволь превращается в место силы через общие прогулки до взрослых волейбольных площадок, крюки в порт, вопли цикад под окнами квартиры семейства Мия. Кобэ всё ещё отчаянно маленький, но заодно отчаянно многогранный — примерно как сами Осаму и Ацуму и их дружба с Суной.

Когда они проходят на национальные соревнования в первый же семестр Суны в старшей школе Инаризаки (и потом вылетают в самом начале, спасибо тому самому Ушиваке), он первый раз проделывает путь в обратном направлении. В следующий раз Суна возвращается в Токио зимой, сразу после нового года, опять на соревнования. Кто бы мог подумать, что в обе поездки, сначала сам того не понимая, потом вполне осознанно, он будет хотеть не просто вернуться, а вернуться — и кому-то показать, откуда взялся в здешней волейбольной команде такой Суна Ринтаро.

Стоило переехать в Кобэ для того, чтобы наконец-то сделать глупую фотографию на фоне Токийской башни: Суна и два его лучших друга, у одного высунут язык, второй устало закатывает глаза. Спасибо за запечатлённый в истории момент Ките Шинске, единственному человеку в команде, который магическим образом никогда не заваливает горизонт на фото.

— Может быть, я бы сюда переехал, — сообщает на въезде в Токио каждый раз приклеенный к автобусному окну Ацуму.

— Вали, — неизменно отвечает Осаму.

Дежурная присказка становится чуть-чуть реальной несколько раньше, чем им всем казалось возможным — Ацуму приглашают в Токио на сборы юношеского резерва в национальную команду. Самое начало декабря, где-то за месяц до их общего выезда на очередные соревнования школьников со всей страны. Ацуму немножко истерит лютым счастьем, много вопрошает Вселенную о том, нельзя ли поехать с братом вместе, а Суну пытается заставить рисовать схему токийского вокзала.

В честь отъезда Ацуму на сборы после тренировки Суна и Осаму превращаются в мороженое вдвоём. Недавно прошел неожиданный снег, частично сразу стаял, частично остался некрасивыми коричневыми подтеками в переулках. Вот они и торчат в одном из таких, Осаму позарез надо тут что-то удивительное попробовать. За чем-то удивительным, понятное дело, очередь.

— Что ты делаешь на Новый год?

Суна пожимает плечами, и Осаму уточняет:

— Вот прям тридцать первого.

— Ничего, — Суна пожимает плечами снова и пытается вспомнить, ради какой именно еды они стоят в очереди. Выходит не очень. — Просто дома.

Осаму смотрит куда-то мимо него — есть у Осаму такая дурная привычка, ага, смотреть мимо людей через их плечо, словно сзади притаился жуткий дракон. Сперва Суна постоянно оборачивался и искал этих драконов у себя за спиной, сейчас уже привык. Ацуму всегда смотрит в глаза, но учитывая, что обычно это предвестник сказанной ласковым тоном пакости, хрен редьки не слаще.

— У нас родители валят, — объясняет Осаму. — Приходи?

Нет ничего необычного в приглашении: если они втроём сидят у кого-то дома, то почти всегда у Мия — там больше места, втроём влезть в комнату на двоих куда проще и просторнее, чем в комнату на одного. Суна вспомнит едва ли один раз (когда-то тогда, когда они втроём точно уже лучшие друзья, но влюблённость у Суны в голове ещё зыбкая, неоформленная и не имеет названия), когда почему-то пошли к нему. Тогда близнецы засиживаются достаточно поздно, чтобы мама успела прийти с работы. После того, как уходят, мама говорит, что ругалась с Мия-сан на каком-то из больших родительских собраний.

Суна мог бы вообразить себя с близнецами Ромео и Джульеттой (семейная вражда на минималках, вот это всё), но на самом деле Суна-сан такая же скучная и равномерная, как и он. Это просто история, ни про какие не про отношения, рядовое воспоминание. Другого про Мия-сан у мамы не было, вот и поделилась тем, что есть. Это у него про Осаму и Ацуму, что вместе, что по отдельности — воспоминаний не перечесть. Будет больше. Будет общий Новый год. Ничего необычного в приглашении нет, но не скажешь сердцу не делать кульбит.

— Всех зовёте? — спрашивает он своим стандартным спокойным тоном, будто Суне абсолютно наплевать, будут ли они втроём или всей командой сразу. Какая разница в самом деле. Осаму качает головой:

— Не, нафиг, квартира ещё целая нужна.

В заведение проходит человек из очереди за пару мест до них. Скоро черёд Осаму и Суны, и Суна наконец-то вспоминает: инари суши. Самые обычные, даже без особых начинок, просто инари суши. Он просто стоит с Осаму второй час в очереди за обыкновенными, но какими-то поражающими воображение инари суши. На холоде, ага. Осаму подносит покрасневшие ладони к лицу, растирает их, дует, потом ловит взгляд Суны и чуть смущённо улыбается. Суна бы хотел иметь право погреть его ладони в своих.

В маленьком помещении тесно и душновато после тёмной морозной улицы; если неудачно двинуть ногой, попадёшь в пятку кому-то из соседей. У них с Осаму слишком длинные волейбольные ноги.

Заказывает Осаму, сразу на двоих, пока Суна подпирает подбородок рукой и листает ленты в телефоне. Примерно тогда, когда сотрудница кивает и уходит передавать всё крошечной открытой кухне, телефон вибрирует. Не только у Суны, у Осаму тоже. Ацуму, конечно.

— Спрашивает, скучаем ли мы по нему, — хмыкает Суна. Осаму быстро скользит взглядом по чату и блокирует экран обратно.

— Невыносимо просто, — говорит он. — Я спокойно ем свою еду и ношу свою одежду. Жизнь отвратительна.

«если тебя готовы забрать в другую команду, мы согласны ^~^», пишет Суна. Наверное, Ацуму что-то ответит про то, какое он счастье для любой команды, но им приносят еду и тут уже не до препирательств. Ничего сверхъестественного в этих инари суши нет, по мнению Суны, но его мнение касательно еды сложно посчитать сколько-нибудь авторитетным. Осаму, кажется, счастлив до потери пульса.

Суна бы его поцеловал сейчас. Осаму жмурится, Осаму задумчиво морщит нос, чтобы охарактеризовать вкусы, Осаму задумчиво возит палочкой в блюдце с капельками соевого соуса, пока ищет в гугле ссылку на очередное место, в которое обязательно надо сходить. Они отсюда-то уйти не успели, а он уже хочет куда-то ещё. Суна, как в тех дорамах и мангах, перегнулся бы через стол, поцеловал его и после того, как Осаму застыл бы в офигении, поцеловал ещё раз. Было бы классно. 

Ничего подобного Суна, разумеется, не сделает. Если он не может получить себе двоих Мия, обоих Мия, на поцелуи и облизывания, значит всё останется так, как оно есть сейчас. Они с Осаму платят, выходят. Улица тёмная, тихая, в тонкой струе фонарного света падает снежинка. Суна ловит её языком.

Новый год совсем скоро.

__

_Июль_

Суну вкрашивает не сразу; он успевает с ними сдружиться до степени, когда постфактум приходится признавать, что ты влюбляешься в лучшего друга. Не то что он с самого начала мечтает стать с обоими Миями лучшими друзьями из-за влюблённости. Нет никакого краша на первых порах, есть просто совместные походы домой, споры на цвет подсветки колеса обозрения в порту, зависание по кафешкам, посиделки у близнецов дома. Умильные глазёнки Ацуму, если в классе Суны какая-то контрольная проходит раньше, чем у них, и он надеется на подсказку. Насупленный Осаму, когда Суна пробует его первый в жизни хаяширайс.

Наверное, так тоже бывает: с разбегу падаешь в любовь и дальше уже барахтаешься в ней, попутно выплывая на дружбу. Наверное, бывает, просто не с Суной Ринтаро. Суна много думает обо всём вокруг, много анализирует всех людей, долго сближается и не умеет так, чтобы сразу с головой в неизведанное. Может быть, иначе и быть не могло. Не могло быть раньше и не могло быть с другими людьми, потому что никого больше он не узнаёт так, как близнецов Мия. Вместе и по отдельности. С ним одних, совсем иных друг с другом; с ним, но не вместе, а по отдельности — опять совсем иных; на корте и вне его тоже разных. 

Суна влюбляется только тогда, когда уже знает, как это — много-много часов проводить вместе. Всем втроём и с каждым по отдельности. Однажды Ацуму просит списать, а Суна вместо обычного невыразительного «Да я сам ничего не ответил» смотрит ему на губы и хочет поцеловать прямо здесь, в школьном коридоре. И пусть весь мир подождёт. Однажды Осаму его ждёт после уроков, а Суна только и может, что смотреть на его ключицы в расстёгнутом вороте школьного пиджака.

Просто их присутствие — давно и плотно уже часть его жизни, а теперь та самая часть становится как бы полнее и шире, вбирает в себя ещё больше эмоций (которых у Суны и так-то не то что много). Он залипает на обоих Мия абсолютно одинаково: внутри колыхается очень похожее чувство тогда, когда Осаму задумчиво кусает мороженое, и тогда, когда Ацуму в лихом выпендрёже закатывает рукава форменной футболки, выставляя бицепсы на всеобщее обозрение. Суна пялится, очень жадно пялится, не на одного, так на другого, а если можно — то на обоих сразу, и вот здесь его чувства меняются. Удовольствие смотреть сразу на них двоих не сравнится ни с чем.

Повезло, конечно, что у Суны очень равнодушное лицо примерно всегда, даже если он пялится. Есть своя выгода.

Осознание влюблённости тоже было абсолютно оглушающим для него и ни капли не заметным для всех остальных.

После победы над командой из Киото в рамках летних соревнований Суна просто падает на спину прямо на корте и лежит — столько, сколько сможет лежать. Он не дрочит на абсолютную победу, как Ацуму, но и не думает во время матчей постоянно о какой-то посторонней херне, как Осаму. Суна просто играет-играет-играет, пока игра идёт. Пока мяч не падает, пока табло не высвечивает итоговый счёт. Живёт моментом, решает проблемы по мере поступления и немного старается выбесить человека по ту сторону сетки, потому что так смешнее и играть, может быть, выйдет эффективнее. На всех находятся разные ключики, редко на кого-то не находится никакого. 

В глаза с потолка брызжет искусственный свет ярких ламп, но если опустить веки, ощущения будут не те, ну и в конце концов не настолько долго ему тут лежать. Свет победы, сам в себя иронизирует Суна. Он накрывает глаза растопыренными пальцами, но и их тоже убирает. Можно кружить взглядом, ни на чём долго не задерживаясь, и тогда лампы вроде будут переносимы.

Потом свет закрывает склонившийся над ним Ацуму: стоит лицом над лицом, носком одного из кроссовков почти наступает Суне на рассыпавшиеся по полу волосы. Стричься надо. По-хорошему ещё перед играми было надо, но не успел. Ацуму вперивается в глаза и пинает его в плечо:

— Поднимайся, там же церемония ещё.

Он протягивает руку Суне, чтобы вообще не оставить ему шансов на игнор, а Суна думает: «блять, ты же красивый».

Раньше не замечал, а тут вдруг заметил.

Осаму толкает в плечо уже самого Ацуму, тот чуть теряет равновесие (и всё-таки задевает ногой прядь волос), а над Суной в итоге свисают две руки. Два лица перекрывают лампу окончательно, свет остаётся только где-то далеко и в глубину глаз больше не вливается. Суна хватается за две ладони, пружинит на корте и встаёт. Его сердце первый раз делает тот самый грёбаный кульбит. Он делает вид, что не замечает, но он всё ещё Суна Ринтаро — он всегда знает, когда просто делает вид для успокоения самого себя. Если я буду это игнорировать, оно уйдёт, типа того.

Такое, конечно, не уйдёт, потому что близнецы никуда не уйдут; и если попытаться уйти самому — его приведут обратно. 

Суна падает на спину выжатый в ноль и в состоянии совершенного покоя. Суна поднимается огорошенный и влюблённый.

После церемонии, в командном автобусе по дороге домой, сонные Мии падают на него с двух сторон. У Ацуму приоткрыт рот, Осаму отчаянно пытается свалиться с плеча в подмышку. Кто-то из замученных Ацуму первогодок перегибается с передних сидений и шумным шёпотом спрашивает, нельзя ли нарисовать их великому связующему усы, пока тот спит? Кита успевает вступиться раньше, чем Суна вяло формулирует отказ, что нельзя беспокоить его самого рисованием на спящем на его плече человеке. Первогодка разочарованно присвистывает и запихивает уже подготовленный маркер обратно в карман.

Суна играет в бессмысленную игрушку про сборку сэндвичей и думает о своём — о том, что раньше не приходило в голову, но теперь селится там прочно и не желает быть проигнорированным. О том, как было бы классно вот так втроём засыпать и просыпаться часто. Не просто вместе ночевать, как уже хрен знает сколько раз было, а совсем-совсем втроём, склеившись воедино и сплетаясь конечностями.

Суна ходит с ними на уроки, на тренировки, в душ после тренировок. Он зажмуривает глаза и закрывает руками уши на каждом «Саму, брось шампунь», «Саму, ну поделись мочалкой», «Саму, а можешь мне там растереть на спине». Это всегда Ацуму, Осаму ничего никогда не забывает и только ворчит, что брат настолько неорганизованный. Суна не слышит, не думает, не представляет. У Суны не возникает совершенно излишняя в условиях общей душевой эрекция. Нет. Никогда. Если сделать вид, что чего-то не существует, оно не будет существовать на самом деле.

Он знает, что будет. Суна Ринтаро сжимает зубы и не дрочит в общем душе, но сложно сдержаться, когда на те же самые фантазии встаёт дома. Сложно, а главное — зачем.

Вкрашиться в лучших друзей, постепенно понимает Суна, это значит хотеть, чтобы всё осталось таким, какое оно уже есть, и немного больше. Продолжать вместе делать домашку, вместе смотреть чужие волейбольные матчи в углу школьного двора. На автомате кидать в рюкзак лишнюю бутылку воды, ведь Ацуму выпьет у него половину. Знать, что если Осаму попадёт на перемене в столовую, то обязательно купит ему мармеладок. Всё то же самое, прекрасное и удивительное, осталось бы при них, ни от чего не пришлось бы отказываться и ничем поступаться. 

Просто ещё было бы классно целовать каждого из них, пока губы не отсохнут. Просто ещё бы знать, какие у них похожие-разные лица перед самым оргазмом.

Обычно с лучшими друзьями говорят о сложностях в жизни и обычно везде прописывают определения лучших друзей как тех, кто тебя всегда поддержит и обязательно поможет спрятать труп. У Суны в жизни самым сложным становится ровно то, что он крашится бесконечно и беспредельно в этих своих лучших друзей, но о таком не будешь с ними говорить и тем паче просить хоть поддержки, хоть совета.

Прятать трупы никогда не было надобности, но всю дорогу он просто знает, что если бы труп случился в его жизни — он бы, естественно, позвонил близнецам. Просто потому что они делают вместе всё, а как иначе? Вряд ли прятать труп могут помочь некие абстрактные люди, а не те, с кем ты бегаешь наперегонки до волейбольного зала и после тренировки делаешь крюк через порт, чтобы попасть домой немного позже, а вместе побыть чуть дольше. Раз вы делаете вместе всё каждый день, прятки трупа вписываются в рутину точно так же.

Может быть, у Суны особо и вариантов не было влюбиться в кого-то ещё при таком раскладе. С другой стороны, классы у них таки разные: Суна Ринтаро, класс 1-2, Мия (Ацуму) и Мия (Осаму), класс 1-4. Одноклассники существуют, волейбольная команда существует, на крайняк, мало ли людей на улице, в школе и в очереди за любой едой. Любовь с первого взгляда — существует? Для Суны, пожалуй, скорее нет, чем да. Он слишком медленный и слишком вещь в себе. Аран научил определению, не зря же штатный билингв. Вещь в себе, оно же шоз ан суа, выражение такое французское, произносить с ярко выраженным кансайским акцентом. Описывает Суну Ринтаро весьма точно, по его собственному скромному мнению.

__

_И снова декабрь_

По возвращении Ацуму с великих всенародных сборов Суна попадает с ним в одну группу сдающих долги по английскому; учительница долго рассуждает о том, что спорт — дело замечательное, особенно если не мечтает учёбе, а ещё, между прочим, трудновато представлять Японию на международной спортивной арене без знания языка глобального общения. Суне всё равно. Не то чтобы его кто-то звал где-либо представлять Японию. Просто получить бы баллы и уйти.

— Кансайбен — всемирный язык, — после сдачи Ацуму тянется руками вверх и перебрасывает сумку на другое плечо. — А ещё у нас там был из Мияги парень, он вот без фуриганы и молоко в автомате выбрать не мог.

На улице почти ноль градусов, но Ацуму всё равно ходит в куртке нараспашку и впридачу ещё верх школьного пиджака расстёгивает, бессмертный. Не волнуется ни о чём, включая скорые национальные. Суна мельком думает, что куртка-то, кажется, принадлежит Осаму. Ацуму вернулся из Токио, и всё вернулось на круги своя вместе с ним.

Всех школьных учителей очень сложно убедить не растекаться мыслию по древу о важности оценок в принципе и знаний по их конкретным предметам в частности. Ацуму точно так же нереально заставить замолчать о сборах: он описывает всех приглашённых по сотне раз, попутно сочиняя стратегии разгрома для национальных. Суна слушает, кивает. Вспоминает, что парень из Мияги представляет какую-то невнятную команду. Видимо, по чистой случайности вынесли Ушиваку, и теперь Инаризаки остаётся просто вынести вот этих. С фуриганой.

На тренировку Суна и Ацуму приходят из-за английского раньше всех. Переодеваются вдвоём, Суна старательно смотрит исключительно на пол и не думает о голых руках и голых коленках совсем рядом. Оказывается, когда кругом общекомандный гомон, отвлечься намного проще.

— Саму ещё сказал, что он тебя позвал к нам в Новый год.

— Ага, — Суна кивает. Ацуму (уже в форме, к счастью) морщится раздражённо; видимо, хотел сообщить о планах первым, а теперь обижается, что не смог даже поприсутствовать.

— Ну ты приходи, — бросает он не требующим возражений тоном перед тем, как выйти из раздевалки.

— Куда я денусь, — фыркает Суна ему вслед.

— И помоги мне растянуться, — выкрикивает Ацуму уже из зала.

А то сам не справится.

Ацуму гнётся в стороны в углу зала. Сначала правой рукой тянется к левому плечу через голову, потом наоборот. Завидев Суну, он свободно встряхивает руками, улыбается и падает спиной на пол. Примерно как Суна тогда после матча, только Ацуму ещё задирает ноги вверх. Раскидывает их широко в стороны, коротко хлопает пятками друг о друга. Суна подходит, вздыхает — всем своим видом выражает, как лениво помогать Ацуму, но всё равно берёт его за пятки и давит вниз.

Можно было бы, в какой-нибудь другой ситуации, в какой-нибудь другой жизни, надавить коленом на пах. Посмотреть, как у Ацуму изменится выражение лица от чего-то такого. Сейчас Суна на него не смотрит, просто жмёт руками вниз, не глядя, а глазами рассеянно бродит вдаль по потолку.

Потолок спортзала школы Инаризаки, отведённого под волейбольные тренировки, ниже, чем на том большом стадионе, где они играли отбор на межшкольные соревнования, но брызжет искусственным электрическим светом ничуть не хуже. Суна расставляет ноги пошире, склоняется и ведёт ладонями с пяток на голени, чтобы надавить всем весом на Ацуму посильнее. Свет сверху такой же, как был тогда, за секунду до взрыва в мозгу. Суне кажется, что вот он-то сам спустя несколько месяцев совсем новый. Удивительно, сколько в человеке может перелопатить и перевернуть вверх тормашками дурацкая влюблённость, о которой никто не просил.

— Цуму, — со стороны двери раздаётся глухой стук сброшенного на пол тяжёлого рюкзака. — Говнюк, когда ты перестанешь жрать мою еду?

— Никогда, — отвечает Суна за Ацуму. За подошедшего к ним Осаму он со всей возможной мстительностью (хотя Суне-то мстить не о чем и незачем) проводит острыми ногтями Ацуму по голой коже. Тот неразборчиво матерится, резко дёргает ногами, чтобы освободиться из чужих рук — не то чтобы Суна не ожидал, но он всё равно пикирует в Осаму, попадает носом ему то ли в рёбра, то ли в локоть и отскакивает в бок, едва удерживая баланс на ногах.

Осаму, кажется, пытается вытрясти из Ацуму душу в обмен на сожранную с утра последнюю порцию удона.

Сказать или не сказать заодно про куртку. Сказать, или Осаму всяко сам в курсе?

— Никогда, — вместо этого тихо повторяет Суна самому себе и прищуривается на струящийся свысока свет.

Никогда — это ужасно долго, как говорили ещё в каком-то фильме. Не в этом году посмотренном, не про любовь, но фраза запоминающаяся и умудрилась застрять в голове. Интересно, что дольше — ждать, пока пройдёт и пока отпустит, или то самое «никогда» из мантры «я никогда не произнесу вслух, что со мной происходит».

Бывают моменты, в которые Суне кажется, что он мог бы и сказать. В каких-нибудь фантастических условиях, вроде его сна про зомбиапокалипсис или вроде ситуации, где на него свалилось знание о том, что близнецы вообще-то уже переступили черту друг с другом, а значит мало что мешает ему попытаться переступить черту между ними и им самим.

Как вербализировать, впрочем, всё равно непонятно. Может быть, Суна зря пренебрегал уроками японского всю жизнь. Глядишь, если бы не довольствовался своими средними баллами на нижней границе положительного результата, так умел бы складывать слова не только в закрытом блоге. «Возьмите меня к себе целоваться, будет здорово»? Звучит отвратительно.

На самом деле другие варианты ещё хуже, кто бы сомневался. Хорошо звучит только громогласное: «Су~на~рин~!» от Ацуму в школьном коридоре, когда он врывается в личное пространство Суны и обвивает рукой его плечи. Звучит хорошо, но снаружи Суна всё равно закатывает глаза и морщится, и демонстративно всё своё внимание обращает сугубо на телефон, как будто Ацуму нет и железной его хватки на плечах тоже нет. Потом он жалуется Осаму — на то, что схватили не пущают, а Ацуму вообще-то тяжёлый. Ацуму дуется где-нибудь сбоку. На следующий день всё равно налетит снова.

Если вдуматься, он же правда недоволен. Недоволен тем, что все действия Ацуму на этом зажиме руки вокруг его плеч и завершаются, продолжения никакого нет. Мог бы ущипнуть его за сосок, мог бы притереться бедром к бедру. Облизать мочку уха и зарыться носом в волосы. Миллион возможных действий, Суна их все в высшей степени одобрил бы и хотел бы совершить сам.

Никогда. Ужасно долгий период времени, за который ничего не произойдет.

__

_Ещё не январь, но почти_

— Сунарин! — Ацуму радостно всплескивает руками на пороге. — Йеееее. Моя худшая половина торчит у плиты.

Суна разувается, разматывает шарф, и из-за кухонных шкафов выглядывает Осаму — с гигантским ножом в руке, в фартуке, стальная чёлка задралась вверх и на лбу капельки пота не хуже, чем во время тренировки.

Может быть, у Суны есть шансы однажды смочь выбрать.

Ацуму хватает брата за шею и прижимается щекой к его уху.

Но скорее всего шансов нет. Суна просто однажды посмотрит на них обоих — и не почувствует никаких потайных влечений. Может быть, именно такое желание имеет смысл загадать в традиционный храмовый поход на следующий день. Суна привык к кульбитам, но это не значит, что без них станет хуже. Станет лучше — всегда лучше, когда ты доволен тем, что есть, а не мечтаешь о недостижимом.

Осаму возвращается к своим магическим ритуалам, Ацуму лезет под котацу и тянет Суну за собой. По центру столика в гордом одиночестве стоит бутылка вина, чуть перекрывая длинным тонким горлышком обзор на телевизор с новогодним концертом. Великовозрастная и наверняка очень заслуженная исполнительница энки тянет длиннющую ноту. В углу мелькают цифры, ведут обратный отсчёт до нового года. Суна протягивает руку к бутылке и крутит её, силясь что-нибудь разобрать на этикетке. Всё равно ничего не поймёт. Мама как-то наливала саке попробовать, едва на самое донышко. Они с близнецами на дни рождения торжественно вскрывали пиво. Вино Суна Ринтаро ещё не пробовал ни разу, и судя по тому, как Ацуму с отсутствующим видом крутит в руках штопор и не понимает, с какой стороны за него взяться, — они-то не сильно опытнее.

— Планирование, — Суна чиркает ногтём по этикетке и бросает попытки почитать про сорта винограда и сроки выдержки, которые для него та же белиберда как любой аранов французский. Вот он, кстати, небось понял бы, что создатели бутылки пытались донести.

Осаму в ответ сдавленно хмыкает, Ацуму высовывает язык — очень не очень привычка, если бы кто-то спросил Суну, но никто не спросит и, соответственно, не узнает, что он думает и насколько сильно хочет потрогать язык Ацуму своим.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — произносит Ацуму тоном даже более драматическим, чем нота женщины с энкой. Уже другой женщины с энкой. У Суны на секунду возникает ощущение, что он действительно не представляет чего-то очень важного, чего-то непонятного, чего-то такого, что вызывает мурашки, и очередной кульбит, и тянущее чувство внизу живота. Не может такого быть, но вдруг может.

Ацуму бросает в него штопор. Наверное, всё-таки драматическое планирование — это заставить Суну открывать бутылку, признав своё поражение. И всё.

Суна кое-как открывает; они разливают вино по чашкам за неимением лучших опций, и Осаму успевает закончить все приготовления не в последние десять секунд уходящего года. К бутылке и чашкам на верхушке котацу присоединяются мочи, кривоватые, но явно полные начинки онигири, внезапный корейский суп ттоккук («А могли бы курицы купить, на Рождество не ели», бормочет Ацуму, со скепсисом ковыряясь в рисовых клёцках) и ещё более внезапное майонезное месиво с варёной курицей («Это русский новогодний салат», комментирует Осаму и толкает Суну в плечо, стоит тому чуть приподнять брови, «ты сам как-то кидал в чат, так что нефиг»).

В полночь они чокаются вином. Осаму опрокидывает залпом. Суна и Ацуму не такие быстрые. Неудивительно, что в итоге они вдвоём продолжают смотреть сменившие энку концертные пляски на полу, а вот Осаму перебирается на диван и вытягивается там во весь рост.

Бутылка заканчивается, разговор — тоже, бесконечны только заслуженные и уважаемые исполнители на телеэкране. Суне кажется, что его скоро сморит прямо здесь. Опьянения вроде бы и нет, трети винной бутылки таки маловато, но немножко реальность плывёт: слишком тепло и хорошо, чтобы не плыла.

— А помнишь, — Ацуму выдергивает его в полное сознание тем, что очень близко наклоняется, к самому уху, чтобы точно ни одно слово не проскочило мимо, — помнишь, я спрашивал, тебе кто-то нравится или нет?

— Не ты, — Суна вздыхает и смотрит куда-то в пол, на котацу, на опустевшие чашки — куда угодно, лишь бы не на Ацуму, — ты не спрашивал, а доёбывался.

— Но кто? — Ацуму снова игнорирует его попытки уйти от ответа. Снова доёбывается. — Кто-кто-кто-кто-кто?

— Это было полгода назад, — хмыкает Осаму. Его ладонь ложится Суне на макушку, перебирает волосы прядь за прядью. Ацуму продолжает прижиматься сбоку, продолжает наседать с вопросом, и Суне кажется, что сердечная пружина сейчас сжимается до самого предела, до того, что никакого терпения и выносливости больше нет.

Не полгода назад, а меньше. Полгода назад Суну закоротило. От Ацуму он отбивался тогда, когда странной виделась уже жизнь без кульбитов, а не с ними.

Его ведёт: от трети распитой бутылки вина, от пальцев Осаму в волосах, от близости Ацуму. От того, как свой собственный алкогольный флёр сплетается с разными запахами близнецов.

— Кто, — монотонно повторяет Ацуму в тысячный раз и хлопает Суну ладонью по бедру, над коленкой. — Кто, — Хлопает снова.

— Ты, — не выдерживает Суна. Короткое слово срывается почти что Ацуму в лицо.

— И ты.

Вроде бы и так очевидно, к кому он обращается, но Суна всё равно пытается ткнуть Осаму пальцами под рёбра для ясности. Рука какая-то непослушная сейчас, словно чужая.

Пружина разжимается.

Ацуму тянет на ухо довольное «Хааааа». Осаму на мгновение замирает, а потом убирает с суниной макушки ладонь: чтобы мягко-мягко, очень медленно провести ею по щеке.

Вот так вот всё просто, что ли. Вот прям настолько. Суна произнёс вслух — и ничего не закончилось.

Ацуму садится на него верхом; Суне приходится развести бёдра в стороны, чтобы Ацуму плюхнулся задницей между ними. Икрами он сжимает Суну с боков, руками опирается на его торчащие вверх колени, и Суна вроде бы вполне устойчиво сидит на полу сам — но притом Ацуму его словно всего подминает под себя и оплетает собой, а потом совсем сдавливает между своим телом и краем кровати. Потому что наклоняется и целует. У Суны кружится голова. Он целуется первый раз в жизни, и ему немного больно от того, какой Ацуму резкий и напористый, как он хватает его за губы, раздвигает их языком и жадно скользит в рот. Наверное, в какой-то момент прекратится, но Суне заранее жалко, что они не будут целоваться вечно.

Или не очень — Ацуму откидывается назад, всё ещё держа руки на его ногах, но Суна запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы Осаму его тоже поцеловал. Сверху вниз получается очень странно и неудобно, и Суна, кажется, ударяет его носом по лицу, но вместе с тем неожиданно прикольно. Практически получается себя почувствовать, как в том легендарном перевёрнутом поцелуе из «Человека-паука». Только лучше, конечно. Осаму целуется совсем по-другому, чем Ацуму; ласкает мягко по губам, съезжает на щёки и вообще всё делает очень медленно и размеренно. Голову кружит снова — от того, какие они разные, и от того, что Суна не знает, всегда это так или они сейчас нарочно, и ещё сильнее всего от того, как у него самого получается под контрастные поцелуи подстраиваться ничуть не хуже, чем под волейбольные пасы.

— Тебе, может быть, кажется, — Осаму съезжает вниз и щиплет его за бедро, — что если к тебе он первый полез, то со мной он тоже первым начал.

Суна не думает ничего. Он зажат между близнецами, он их знает на вкус, на ощупь, ему, несмотря на одежду, горячо чувствовать их по бокам от себя. В голове сейчас очень мало мыслей и очень много желаний, а поверх желаний один сплошной туман. Всё, что он через туман слышит, ему наговаривают прямо в уши, как будто бы выпуская слова сквозь губы в него тонким ручейком. Потом Осаму мажет по его уху языком. Что ему тут думать и зачем, какая разница. Значение имеют не сами секреты, а то, что Суну в них посвящают.

— Я его поцеловал первый, — упрямо утверждает своё первенство Осаму. — И он потом ещё пару дней шугался, всё ходил себя за губы дёргал.

Представляется очень живо, очень смешно, и одновременно с тем у Суны просыпается новый исследовательский интерес — надавить Ацуму пальцем на нижнюю губу, оттопырить её, погладить так подушечкой и потом ухватить ртом его за язык. Выходит неловко, и Ацуму в итоге кусает его за палец так больно, что след остаётся, но вместе с тем фырчит — мол, приучишься ещё, не всё сразу.

— Тебе бы приучиться тоже, — бубнит в ответ Суна, зализывая рану сам себе. — Меры не знаешь вовсе.

Очень сложно и вместе с тем до одури легко поверить в то, что сейчас наяву происходит именно то, что он сам себе сочинял, воображал, множество раз представлял. Близнецы целуются через плечо Суны. Ацуму стонет от того, как Осаму ставит засос ему на шее, и хватается за бедро Суны. Они толкают друг друга локтями, когда чуть не в одну и ту же секунду пытаются расстегнуть Суне джинсы. 

Осаму облизывает его член, обхватывает головку губами и насаживается — не очень глубоко, скорее резко, и Суна жмурится до звёздочек в глазах. Он комкает край футболки в кулак, дёргает бёдрами Осаму навстречу и открывает глаза широко-широко, когда тот сжимает губы на головке члена. Ацуму смотрит очень внимательно, щерится и смотрит, и щерится совсем безумной радостью, как только они с Суной встречаются глазами.

Буквально ещё одно-два движения рта Осаму по его члену — и Суна кончает, без предупреждения и рефлекторно прижав ладонь к лицу. Ноги у него превращаются в какое-то безвольное желе из их школьной столовки. Наверное, если бы попытался встать, то не удержался бы на ногах, но к счастью таких подвигов сейчас и не требуется.

— Быстро ты, — Ацуму ухмыляется и мажет Осаму суниной спермой по щеке. Тот бурчит в ответ, что и так грязный. — Но со мной так же первый раз было.

— Потом научился предупреждать, — Осаму показывает Ацуму кулак и кивает Суне. — И ты привыкнешь.

Привыкну, обкатывает Суна в голове, пока смотрит на Ацуму и Осаму, ласкающих друг друга рядом с ним. Однажды он привыкнет к тому, что каждому из них нравится в постели. Однажды он привыкнет чувствовать чужие руки на себе и трогать близнецов своими. Кто бы мог подумать, что он приедет в Кобэ и пройдёт здесь столько этапов расширения эмоционального диапазона. Уже привык, что быть с Ацуму и Осаму лучше, чем быть одному, потом сжился с кульбитами и вообще — узнал о себе, что на такие сердечные прыжки способен. А впереди какие-то новые горизонты. Осаму вот пообещал.

У близнецов Мия очень разные лица в моменты оргазма. Суна никогда не сомневался, но ему нравится видеть вживую.

На следующее утро Суна просыпается от того, что Осаму тихонько стонет совсем рядом, стонет и шуршит постельным бельём, и всё эти звуки исходят от него, потому что Ацуму уже успел слезть со своей верхней полки и запустить ему руку за резинку штанов. Суна приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, просто смотрит, ничего не говорит. Раньше он так делал, когда они дрались или просто Ацуму страдал слишком шумной по меркам Суны хернёй. Теперь спектр молчаливых, но очень заинтересованных наблюдений, видимо, расширяется.

Ацуму замечает его и кубарем скатывается вниз, залезает теперь верхом на Суну. Он приподнимает футболку и упирается ладонями Суне в спину. Руки почему-то прохладные (наверное, на контрасте с тем, как Суна пригрелся через футон на напольном отоплении) и ещё — чуть влажные, но тут причина слишком очевидна. Суна сцепляется взглядом с лежащим на своей нижней кровати Осаму. Осаму лениво чешет живот, дышит тяжеловато — брат раздразнил и сбежал, а самому завершать процесс уже, видимо, не то.

Ацуму приспускает трусы Суны вниз и щиплет за ягодицу. Больно щиплет, сволочь.

— Ты омерзительно радостный, — без каких-либо эмоций констатирует Осаму, — потому что теперь можно приставать к двоим.

— У меня две руки не просто так, — своим типичным выпендривающимся голосом заявляет Ацуму и валится набок, когда Суна поднимает ступню и толкает его подмышкой.

Осаму ржёт совсем чуть наверху и слева, можно протянуть руку, схватить его и поцеловать. Но сам Суна пока что ржёт лицом в подушку и подскакивает, когда Ацуму с размаху бьёт пятерней по заднице. Суна чувствует, как твердеет член, и думает: у них будет очень весёлый выпускной год.

Храмовое желание надо придумать новое, вот что.


End file.
